


untitled boyfriend squad piece

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Episode Related, Facials, Foursome, Hair-pulling, M/M, Saying the Wrong Name, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them'd discussed this beforehand, walking the long way back along the river, and agreed that even though they all love Sawatari-san there are moments when he's just a little too much. It's part of him, of course, nothing they'd wish away, but at the same time getting knocked around a bit by Sakaki had done him some good, hadn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled boyfriend squad piece

**Author's Note:**

> title tbd oh well. thanks to jen and [thoughtiwastasty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtiwastasty/pseuds/thoughtiwastasty) for looking this over. i use language i'm comfortable with but trans readers concerned about triggers should read with discretion.

The hospital room's empty by the time Ootomo, Yamabe, and Kakimoto return from Mrs. Akaba's errand to You Show Duel School, but some signs of Sawatari are still here; his removable casts are on the bed and the bathroom door is closed. With a shrug Ootomo tightens his ponytail, sitting heavy on the bed, and the other two plop down next to him.

As soon as Sawatari leaves the bathroom and sees them he yelps, reflexively slamming the door shut. "Oh!" He starts to bring a hand to his bandaged chest but stops, shoving it into a pajama pocket instead and running his other hand through his hair. "Good, you're back early. I wanted to talk to you about another thing you all can do. So, you know those rumors you spread around school for me?"

The three of them exchange glances. The ones where he's a) not a virgin, and b) incredible at sex? Yeah. Even now none of them's sure how much truth there is to either, let alone at all. But Sawatari thought it'd boost his reputation, make him seem cool and sophisticated for his age, and so they'd done what he asked.

Yamabe tucks his green hair behind his ears and, after a bit of hesitation, asks, "What about them?"

"None of it's getting back to me." Sawatari pouts a bit. "You need to try harder; this is important! I've got a reputation to maintain, y'know?"

Kakimoto starts to protest, light brown eyes wide with dismay, but Ootomo puts a hand on his knee. "We've _been_ trying, Sawatari-san," says Ootomo. "It's just, there's not a lot to back us up. With the—Sakaki, there was a witness, but for those rumors, um." He trails off at the sight of Sawatari's deepening scowl.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?"

"No!" Kakimoto blurts out. "But it'd help if we had some more proof, I guess?"

Scoffing, Sawatari crosses his arms. "Hey, I've done that stuff, okay? It's just more effective coming from other people, like you guys."

They look at each other again. They almost always know how to tell when he's lying—it’s a skill they’d had to learn the hard way—but that still doesn't mean reading their friend is easy.

"Doesn't starting rumors yourself help? Because then it's coming from the source and all," Yamabe says, carefully expressionless under Sawatari's glare.

With a sigh Ootomo gets up, hands lifted in the pacifying gesture that's become second nature to each of them. "Look, of course we want to help you. You're our best friend! But it'd make things a lot easier for all of us if you could just give us a little more to work with."

Sawatari squints up at him then at Yamabe and Kakimoto sitting with their legs spread. "Like what?"

Ootomo just reaches out and touches him light on the shoulder. Sawatari looks at his hand, face blank, then tenses up.

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, then yeah, sure," says Sawatari. "No problemo." His voice is flippant, his grin bright, but his eyes are wary. Ootomo squeezes his shoulder in reassurance then steps back, joining Kakimoto and Yamabe as they get to their feet.

The three of them'd discussed this beforehand, walking the long way back along the river, and agreed that even though they all love Sawatari-san there are moments when he's just a little too much. It's part of him, of course, nothing they'd wish away, but at the same time getting knocked around a bit by Sakaki had done him some good, hadn't it? Not that they want to knock Sawatari-san around—far from it! Maybe some roughhousing, though, the way friends do.

Sawatari stands there, watching them, so after quick nods from the others Ootomo goes for it first. He grabs the lapels of Sawatari's pajamas and shoves him against a wall, pushing him up onto his toes so he has to give over control, and forces his mouth open for the kiss.

Ootomo swallows Sawatari's surprised grunt, biting gentle at his lower lip, and presses a knee between his legs, drawing out the kiss until he's breathing ragged through his nose. He reaches for the back of Ootomo's head but his friend catches his wrists, pinning them next to his head. Kakimoto starts jiggling a leg, excitement echoing quiet off the walls, but when Yamabe raises an eyebrow at him he stops. After Ootomo lets Sawatari drop the two of them swoop in, hauling him onto the bed where they start unbuttoning his pajamas. There isn't much to undo and his pants pull right off, leaving him in just bandages and briefs.

"Oh wow, you're so wet, that was fast!" Kakimoto says with glee, kneeling between his legs and prodding the damp spot spreading across the white cotton, and from behind Yamabe puts a hand quick over Sawatari's mouth to muffle his loud gasp.

Stroking his thumb along Sawatari's cheek Yamabe says, "Don't want the nurses coming in, do we, and finding you've been lying to people?" Sawatari freezes then shakes his head, his pulse ratcheting up as Yamabe pulls him into his lap and Kakimoto tugs his underwear down.

Kakimoto dives right in, fingers slipping in easy, but Yamabe waits for Ootomo to find lube in one of the room's many drawers of medical supplies and toss the bottle over before nudging at Sawatari's rear entrance with his free hand dripping slick. Now that both of Sawatari's holes are being worked at once he can't keep quiet, shutting his eyes tight as his voice rises until Ootomo waves frantically at them from his place standing guard by the door and they stop with their fingers still in him.

"Okay, we need to find something to actually gag you with, Sawatari-san," Yamabe says. "Any ideas?" But Sawatari's already quivering hard, his face going red, and there's no way he can focus enough to talk, let alone answer questions.

"Maybe the pillowcase?" Kakimoto suggests.

"Nah, I've got a better idea," says Ootomo, and he drags a visitor's chair over to the door, wedging it under the handle, then strolls over with a hand on his belt buckle. 

It takes some maneuvering but they're a team, a crew, and they're at their best when they're working together, and so: soon Kakimoto's lying down, Sawatari held close to his chest, and Yamabe's digging in his pocket for the condoms they'd picked up on the way here as Ootomo stands alongside the bed and turns Sawatari's head towards his open fly.

Sawatari isn't very good after all but whatever—it's a mouth, it's wet, and the thrums of his muffled moans make up for most of the sloppiness. Then Kakimoto shifts his hips, entering quick, and Sawatari inhales sharp and vocal; Yamabe holds him, one hand on his shoulder and the other inside three fingers deep, listening to make sure the cock filling Sawatari's mouth works as a gag before fitting himself in as well. There's a couple false starts, Sawatari’s body shaking as he tries to accommodate the inevitable, but soon there's an undeniable tightness and his eyes go crosswise, thick eyebrows pulled hard together—

The only one moving for a few minutes is Ootomo as the other two wait for Sawatari to start breathing more deeply, more slowly again. Once he comes back down a bit and it doesn't seem like he’s going to start hyperventilating they get rough, slamming into motion—

There's nothing else now, just Sawatari bouncing between them with his hands clutching the sheets, his thighs streaked with a mix of lube and his own juices, his head held high and his mouth stuffed full, drool running down his chin—

It doesn't take much longer for Ootomo to finish, splashing all over Sawatari’s face with a long low groan. Even though his mouth's free now Sawatari stays quiet, breath coming in whimpers but nothing else, eyes squeezed shut. But when Yamabe adjusts his pace, driving deep against Kakimoto’s rapid thrusts, small whines start escaping through Sawatari's clenched teeth until it's like a switch's been flipped and he collapses, rolling his hips to meet every thrust and muttering incoherently.

And then Kakimoto's angle changes and Sawatari gasps out, "Yuuya!"

His eyes snap open and as if he wasn’t flushed enough already he practically turns scarlet as he makes eye contact with Ootomo. There's a certain pain clear on Ootomo's face yet he says nothing, just crouches down alongside the bed before grabbing Sawatari's hair and pulling his head back. He groans like he's enjoying it, eyes going unfocused again, so Ootomo tightens his grip.

Yamabe takes a heavy breath and whispers, "You've been so good to us, Sawatari-san," and something about those words punches out a loud moan—

Ootomo seizes Sawatari's jaw, muffles him with a fierce kiss, and he closes his eyes again. If he whispers Sakaki’s name a few more times his friends at least grant him the small dignity of ignoring him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
